1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible, paperboard shipping containers, and more particularly to octagonal containers of the type used for the bulk shipment of apples and other types of produce. The invention represents an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in Applicants' earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,927.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,565,188 4,119,266 4,148,427 4,260,100 4,343,429 4,441,649 4,382,537 4,386,729 4,392,607 4,441,649 4,502,624 4,511,080 4,582,198 4,702,408 4,899,927 4,953,782.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a collapsible, octagonal, paperboard, bulk shipping container with a lock bottom closure arrangement wherein portions of the locking structure fold to the outside to prevent bruising of the packaged products and also to cushion the packaged products.